(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to C.sub.22 -cycloaliphatic tricarboxylic acid based isethionate esters and their use as oil-soluble anionic emulsifier intermediates for emulsifiable concentrates used in agricultural chemical delivery systems. The invention also relates to the method of producing the emulsifiers by the reaction between C.sub.22 -cycloaliphatic tricarboxylic acid and the adduct produced from reacting propylene oxide and ammonium bisulfite.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
2-Hydroxyethane sulfonic acid is also known as isethionic acid and its salts are known as isethionates. A history of the development of methods for synthesizing isethionates is provided in British Pat. No. 1,059,984 which is incorporated by reference herein. The patent also discloses the method of preparing metal salts of 2-hydroxyalkane sulfonic acids which comprises reacting ammonia or a volatile amine with sulfur dioxide to form a bisulfite which is then reacted with an alkylene oxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,172 teaches ester-ethanesulfonic acids which possess soap-like wetting and emulsifying properties. The patent teaches, generally, causing hydroxylated or halogenated derivatives of ethanesulfonic acid to react with the higher fatty acids or their suitable derivatives.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,906,484, 2,749,315, 2,781,321, 2,894,912, 3,879,309, 4,092,259, 4,092,260, 4,096,082 and 4,180,470 teach various fatty acid-isethionate combinations in detergent bars and toilet soaps.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,420,857 and 3,420,858 disclose processes for the continuous production of fatty acid esters of hydroxy sulfonates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,119 teaches the synthesis product of halide hydroxypropane sulfonates and C.sub.21 -cycloaliphatic dicarboxylic acid, its preparation and its use as a lime soap dispersant. These products are different from the isethionates and are prepared with a process requiring epichlorohydrin.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,462 teaches C.sub.22 -cycloaliphatic tricarboxylic fatty acid soaps and the method of their preparation.
It is an object of this invention to provide new C.sub.22 -cycloaliphatic tricarboxylic acid based isethionate esters.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process for preparing the C.sub.22 -cycloaliphatic tricarboxylic acid based isethionate esters.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide C.sub.22 -cycloaliphatic tricarboxylic acid based isethionate esters as oil-soluble anionic emulsifier intermediates for emulsifiable concentrates used in agricultural chemical delivery systems.
Other objects, features and advantages will be evident from the following description of the preferred embodiments.